Overpowered Harem
by Rel-Fakih
Summary: Anybody get sick of those overpowered harems? Well here's one that I wrote. M for sexual implications, but no actual sex unfortunately
1. Chapter 1

This is a shoutout to all the people who don't enjoy harems but enjoy superpowered fanfics

What Harem Feels Like for Those Who Don't Like It

Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts, holding her head high up and mighty. Her long brown curls were ringlets down her back, chocolate eyes gazing over the great hall as she burst open. People stared at her, curious about her confidence. What could possibly make the great Hermione Granger so commanding?

She sat down in her usual spot, next to Harry whose brilliant green eyes pierced her own. "Hey Hermione," he said, his pearly white teeth shown off. No longer was Harry the scrawny boy who was abused and underfed. He had bulked muscle, and was now lean and had a six pack. Hermione had seen that herself.

She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. Across the table, Ron glared hatefully at them. Hermione payed no mind to the redhead, she had a couple she liked much better. Fred and George sat to the other side of her, identical faces, but since she was the main character, she could tell them apart- otherwise they were exactly the same person.

"Where's our kisses Hermione?" Fred and George asked sadly, giving their best puppy-eyes to coo her. She harrumphed and kissed both Fred and George on their cheeks. Neville sighed, wishing he was close to Hermione.

"Oh Neville, did you want a kiss too?" asked Hermione.

Neville sighed again, blushing, "Of course I would."

Hermione leaned across the table to kiss his cheek.

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. First his plans fell through- the boy-who-lived had some weird relationship with Hermione Granger whom he had promised to Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley was a spy and a traitor who consistently reported back to the manipulative headmaster. Here was Hermione Granger, flaunting her beauty and grace all over the place, taking advantage of so many men at once.

"But I'm not taking advantage of these men, Headmaster," Hermione said suddenly, appearing in front of the Headmaster. She had learned apparition from the House Elves after all, SPEW wasn't for nothing. Elves gave her apparition techniques in payment for giving up SPEW.

Dumbledore wheeled back from his chair in his hilarious shock and said, "You seduced all these men with love potions!" he demanded.

"Draco still hates me and I want him to love me though," Hermione turned around to bat eyelashes at the blonde sitting at the Slytherin table. Said blonde blushed madly, and looked away.

"I don't love no mudblood," he muttered angrily. But her absolutely curvy body and beautiful bosom was too much for one pureblood to handle.

Harry sighed as he realized what a strong woman he had fallen in love with- she was just so commanding and _dominating_ that Harry felt himself sighing again. Man, Hermione was just beautiful. He didn't even mind sharing her with all these other men. In fact, Harry would willingly become gay for her.

"Then an attraction potion," Dumbledore wrinkled his nose.

"Same argument Albus, you just aren't going to win. These men are under my protection. I have them all in a marriage contract to me," Hermione said smugly, enjoying berating the Headmaster.

McGonagall nodded approvingly, "Absolutely Hermione. And if you need quarters to stay in with all your fiancées, Hogwarts has a rule we can provide it for you."

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall outrageously and angrily, he stood up and stomped off like a four year old child instead of a one hundred eighty year old man.

* * *

That night, Hermione stayed in a room with her now four fiancées, Neville somehow got a contract drafted by the end of the day- and Hermione was busy taking a shower.

Wanting to surprise their lover, the four boys took their time to take off their clothes and engage in a sweaty makeout session with each other. They wiggled their tongues and stuff. Hermione came out of her shower, unfortunately dressed (at least they all thought so) and walked right passed them.

Neville's mouth dropped open in shock, Harry looked hurt, Fred and George continued making out.

"Come on boys, you know the writer can only concentrate on one or two characters at a time, so we can't have an orgy. Besides, I'm way too mature and high class to notice your guys's six pack abs, sinewy muscle, and broad shoulders."

Harry agreed, "You're right, well since I'm the boy-who-lived, I get to be first right?"

"Absolutely," Hermione agreed. Harry approached her confidently and leaned in for a kiss. Hermione pushed his chest back, "wait though. We can't do anything before marriage because we aren't only hormonal teenagers, we're responsible adults who can handle real relationships and get married at fifteen."

Fred and George nodded in agreement. Neville nodded in agreement.

"That doesn't mean we can't have a little kiss," Harry insisted, tugging on Hermione's shirt.

Hermione rolled her eyes and engaged in a deep French kiss with the black-haired boy, and their tongues fought for dominance. Obviously, since Hermione is the main character, she won.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ron's Redemption

Hermione flaunted her heavy brown curls as she walked into the Great Hall, and all the boys were staring at her admiringly. Ron was especially peeved. He had originally once thought that the bucktoothed witch would be nothing but a cutie to have frisky time with, evidently he was wrong. He saw no fault in her especially mature relationship with all of the boys besides for the fact that she was in a relationship with a lot of boys. She was a mature woman, who filled out naturally underneath the Hogwarts's robes. Her long graceful legs with pale skin emitted nothing but just pure beauty.

Ron wished he could change his previous actions. All he had been doing was reporting to the evil overlord Dumbledore on Hermione and Harry's comings and goings and stuff like that. He always was loyal.

He gathered his courage and kneeled before the lady whom he had wronged- it was time to switch loyalties. "Hermione, I am so sorry for everything I have done against you," he murmured screwing up his face. It was only breakfast, it was too early for a confession!

Hermione stared at him with suddenly sharp brown eyes, angry and irritated. "Ron, you know how much you put me and all the other boys through?"

Ron nodded remorsefully. Since Ron was a boy, despite his nature as an enemy, he still needed to become part of the harem in the overpowered harem fanfiction, so there was no turning back now.

Hermione sighed, "I don't think I can ever forgive you. Maybe we can be... friends for now."

Yet since Ron was a boy who wanted to be dominated by a big strong woman with such grace and beauty and femininity, he felt a deeply unsatisfactory desire to be part of her life.

"Please," he croaked, by the time she had already turned away, "do you want to go to Hogsmade together next weekend?"

She turned back around and scratched her chin with her feminine fingers that were so dainty and beautiful.

"Alright, but all my fiancees are going to come too," she replied stoically.

* * *

Ron had chosen to go to Madam Pudifoot's shop with all of the roses and pink and flowers decorating the tables and chairs. Couples sat chatting away with each other, but when Hermione walked in with her four boys and pulled out all the chairs to sit around the table Ron had chosen, people stopped to stare.

Hermione was way too beautiful and levelheaded to think about what they thought. They sat around and Ron broke the silence, "I'm sorry to all of you guys too."

Harry sighed, "Alright mate, we get it," he put his hand on Ron's back and comfortingly rubbed up and down in a totally non sexual way.

Fred and George nodded eagerly, "And since writers really love incest, I think it will even be better if we have more Weasley in the great Lady Hermione's Harem!"

Ron looked up surprised, he was being accepted?

"But it will still take time for us to trust you," said Neville quietly.

Since Hermione was so mature and wonderful, she kissed Ron lightly on the lips, and the other boys accepted him.

That's how Ron joined the group as the runt. The other boys accepted him, but Ron knew he would never be as good as the rest of them because he was being bashed originally.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews. I do hate overpowered harems.**

Hermione had a problem. All of the boys in her harem so far were Gryffindors, and there was no foreigner school hotties. She had been studying Harry Potter fanfiction for some time and noted that always there were some Slytherins in Harry Potter's harems, there was also always Fleur whatever her last name was, the veela girl. In order to truly succeed as a harem, she needed at least three Slytherins who were low profile, and one boy from each of the other houses that didn't matter.

The answer came to her in the evening when she received a letter from her long lost love, Vicktor Krum, a Bulgarian hunk of muscle. She invited the boy to stay with her in their private quarters reserved for betrothed and or married couples. Because Vicktor had absolutely one hundred disregard for not only his own parents but his future as well, he agreed. See, none of the boys had dreams other then to live with Hermione Granger, the lady whose massive clit subdued them all, and her feminine charms and ability to succeed at everything in life. All of the boys had already disowned their parents who were convinced one woman could not handle so many men at once. Vicktor gave up his own dreams of continuing to be a seeker for his team.

When Vicktor showed up at the castle wearing his classic furs, Hermione and the rest of the boys couldn't wait to show him around. See, if you noticed none of the boys names mattered because writers can only focus on one to two characters in a classic setting at once. To list all of them would be exhausting, because Hermione didn't even pay half attention to the men in her life as she did to her first boyfriend and the most developed character of the series, Harry Potter.

Suddenly, as the writer's effect came over Vicktor, he suddenly became a shadow, his face, his body became nothing more than muscles and rock hard abs just like the rest of the boys. Their penises stood tall and erect, each a varying size but beautiful in their own way because all of them become the same. A dog, loyal to master, smitten for love. Hermione giggled madly as she made lemons and limes happen with her latest victim, then returning to the only one that mattered: Harry Potter.


End file.
